The Trapped Starling
by Lioncur
Summary: Niklaus and Rebekah on the trip in London during the reign of Henry the Viii. Last days of Anne Boleyn, broken gentelness and storm of jellousy. Trigger Warning: nsfw, incest, abusive relationships, sexual abuse.
1. Chapter 1

_I find no peace, and all my war is done.  
I fear and hope. I burn and freeze like ice.  
I fly above the wind, yet can I not arise;_

_T. Wyatt._

* * *

**17th of May, 1536**

Klaus Mikaelson walked into the Queen's chamber. He saw her- raven haired, pale, mature woman focused on the needle and thread. Like the shirt which she embroidered was a matter of her life or death.

_Maybe it was._

- Your Majesty.- Klaus cleared his throat as he bowed his head, just to get the Queen's attention.

- Oh... sir Mikaelson.- Anne Boleyn seemed to be irritated with his presence; thin, pale fingers were trembling at the edge of the white shirt. - I assume you came for your sister.

- Indeed. My carriage is already waiting.

Anne nodded her head in Rebekah direction. The blonde female stood up, holdind the corner of her beige, well-fitting dress. " She's prettier than all of the Queen's ladies. " Klaus smiled to himself. He felt pround. But why? It's not like she belonged to him, anyway.

Not in the way he wanted to.

- Your majesty.- Rebekah bowed, setting in motion her golden curls.

Anne didn't said a word, nor any of her ladies; she just nodded her head and left eyes down, on the white shirt.

" She will be dead soon. " Niklaus realized as he and his sister met the King's guards in the hallway. Later that day Anne Boleyn was escorted to the Tower.

* * *

... but Niklaus and Rebekah were away from the castle. The carriage was driving through the forest, the hybrid's ears were annoyed by monotonous sound of branches knocking on the wodden walls. The spring was in full bloom; calm, undefiled, with a storm clouds lurking on the edge of the horizon.

- I don't know why can't we stay here! - Rebekah broke the silence; her voice was sluggish and sleepy as afternoon rays of the sun. - Here, in London. We were quite good in faking human life. And it was easier than in Warsaw, I can tell. Just a few months longer...

- I'm bored, love. I haven't plan to turn this short trip to England into adaptation to the society. Besides- Elijah is waiting for us in Rome!

- It has nothing to do with longing. Or Rome.

Rebekah was looking outside the window with a cheek leaning on a hand. "_ Look at me_!" Klaus was hoping that if he'll gaze at her intense enough she'll open her mind to his telepathic message. _" Do what God want you to do, but just look at me!"._

- No? Then what?- his fingers found a protruding fiber in scarlet doublet and began to pull it nervously.

- You just don't want me to be happy. - she replied, simply. - You just don't want me to have home.

And there was no grief, no loathing in her voice, but he knew- he was sure- that she can release countless layers of thos emotions to tear him apart with ammunition of words and actions.

But not today. Today, when she's lost in idleness and the heat of spring.

* * *

**19th of May, 1536**

The Queen was dead. She was accused of treason and beheaded, the silver sword cut her swan-neck in half. As soon as Rebekah found out about that, she left the house. She flew out, like a fierce starling she is.

And he didn't knew where she may be. Hunting? Yes, maybe she was trying to silence the loss with blood.

Was it really loss or something else?

Niklaus Mikaelson was sitting in his chair, with a bottle of wine in the hand and a gaze fixed on the door. And he thought the house on the countryside of London will make her stay beside him- what a fool he was !?

Why she keeps escaping?

_Why can't you see how I feel, Rebekah?_

They say that if you love someone, you need to set them free. But what if that person will never return ? What if Rebekah couldn't find a way back to him? Or broke a her wings somewhere?

He wasn't ready to take that risk, to let her go, to watch her live and never feel alive himself. Because without her, he was dead, like the night his father pierced him with his sword.

The door has opened and he saw Rebekah. Rebekah with blood on her lips and hair tousled by the wind, and tears on the two twin lakes of her eyes.

- Oh, you're waiting for me...- she noticed and started to walk to her room.

- You're not going upstairs, not yet!- he commanded- Come to me. Where have you been?

- Hunting.- she answered.

One,

two,

three- pine stairs was creaking under her weight.

- I was hunting, Nik, and I hide the body. What's the difference anyway, we're leaving tommorow...

-They say King Henry killed his wife. - Nik rose from his chair and began to shorten the distance between them.-... because she was cursed. She couldn't give him a son. I don't think that. I bet he just got bored with what he had and started to look for another... starlings he could take care of.

The blonde vampire moved backwards till her back met the cold wall.

- That's why Saymour's daughter arrived at the court. You met her, love?

- You have met her as well, you...you saw her, Nik. - Rehekah tried to move, to pass Klaus by, but his posture overshadowed everything.- Nik, what is wrong with you?! Let me go...

- It's so typical for the Kings. To want what's not theirs. I asked myself " Could he reach for my starling?". I knew it was impossible, you would rip him in two! Unless you'd like that...

Klaus used his finger to raise her chin, to make her look him in the eyes. She was trembling, the heat of his skin was almost painful.

- Did he touched you? - Klaus narrowed his eyes. He was drunk, but the wine wasn't the couse of it.- _DID HE, REBEKAH?_

- Nik, let go of me! LET ME GO!

- No! Never! Untill you answer me, and the question is simple. - His hands covered her waist, her neck, he was thirsty...

" _Why don't you touch me?!"_ the echo of his deepest desires made his hands shaking, but he kept moving them.

The right one- lower, on the breasts,

the left- go ahead,

break through the layers of her dresses!

There was no distance between their bodies, no distance to breathe.

- Did he touched you, like I am touching you right now ?! Rebekah! REBEKAH!

- He didn't!

- Say that again. Say that to me...

- HE DIDN'T!- she shouted, but the sweetness of her voice only made him push her closer to to wall.- Let me go, Nik, I beg... You're not yourself today...

- You know nothing about who I am!

_" You know nothing about what I want. And I want to undress you and dance with you, bathed in the blood and sweat. Take you on the eadges of the lust, to the corners of your darkest desires, and make you scream and beg me to stop, untill my name will be everything your mind and lips can repeat. And I want you rough, in all that ugly ways the hell created. I want to take what is mine and I want you to kick and struggle for your own pleasure. "_

- I believe you, sister.

And he let go of her.

Rebekah rested her forehead on the wall as she pierced him with her eyes. She didn't asked why did he done that, what for, and what was actually going on inside his head.

_Lies._

King Henry the VIII did touch her, and she was visiting his bed, and she let him caress her neck. He was panting like a dying boar as she felt his cum inside her.

* * *

The spring storm swept over London that night. Over the wept of pleasure that never left his head, over her fingers on the way to satisfaction.

Over the swan-neck.


	2. Chapter 2

_Out of the rolling ocean, the crowd, came a drop gently to me,_

_Whispering, I love you, before long I die_

_W. Whitman_

* * *

_**Paris, 1790**_

**Fire**.

She never seen fire as bright as this one.

Not even the day she was watching the _**White Oak Tree **_burning. That time it felt like justice. Now there was only fear left in her, and it was growing with fire's appetite for wood.

- We need to go, _Rebekah_, and we need to g - she heard his brother's voice, but she couldn't move.

„ _I turned into a stone._ „ she thought. „ _Like a Lot's wife_."

But safe, strong embrace of his arms forced her to turn her head from the burning _manor. _

It was their **home.**

For few months, _but... still. _

- Where is Elijah?- she asked with voice swollen with apathy and stupor.

- He's waiting for us, even more safe than we are now.

* * *

Klaus was following the young man, who used to be a servant in their manor, but- who was he, is there was no manor? _A Free Man,_ obviously. That what _French Revolution_ was all about. Klaus and Rebekah were both considered as proud members of the higher social rank, so there was no place for them between free citizens. Well, maybe there was – **a scaffold. **

The servant stopped on the bank of the river.

- Elijah...- she whispered with a great relief.

A single boat was rocked the tranquil waves.

- You. - Klaus placed his hand on the servant's shoulder - You never seen us. You didn't came here with us, and you know, if even a small piece of this night would come back to your memory my shadow shall come here to rip apart everyone who ever seen your face.

The boat took them to the harbor, where Elijah's ship has waited for them.

And they left.

_The Revolution_, the cries of those who went to the slaughter, the heads striking the scaffold like an apples hitting the ground- _they left it all at mercy of __**fire**__. _

* * *

- Enjoying the view?-

_She did._

Rebekah didn't knew actually, where they were sailing – it didn't mattered. **Whereever** they were going, her one word was enough to change the course of this expedition.

Whereever they actually were, the ocean was same- wide and infinite.

Rebekah knew the new age had just begun. Elijah and Klaus, and all the educated gentlemans she had pleasure to met, were talking about the Universe, about begining of it - some of them even proclaimed that it wasn't **God** who created it!

Rebekah wasn't sure what to thing about that, through the company of humanists and intellectuals seemed to be way too boring to equal her temperament.

But she knew that _Universe is like the Ocean. _

The Ocean was a living, breathing _creature_ as wall as an unused space where people's existance meant nothing.

_Where everything meant nothing._

- I'm trying.- Rebekah replied as her golden curls flow down her back.- But it's hard to enjoy anything when you're around.

- Stick to the manners, sweet sister.

The smirk on his lips has grown wider.

- Stick to the moral code, bastard.

- Are you trying to bribe me with your unfounded rudeness to releasing Finn from his coffin?

Rebekah closed her eyes as the smooth rays of the sun began to caress her face.

- I thought we had the truce.- he said.- At least I hoped you'll want to offer one after I escorted you from our manor.

- I want nothing from you! - the female pouted and Klaus thought she's going to leave.

**But she didn't. **

- So what do you want?- he asked and leaned his elbows on the broadside. - Ask, and it's _yours._

She didn't smile back. Sometimes smiling made her feel even **more** dead inside.

But was it possible?

Rebekah placed her hand on his wrist. She began to stroke every convex vein in that area.

They were sailing through the **universe**, _the planet and her satellite,_

_ the starling and her golden cage._

-No.- she answered. - There is nothing you can give me.

* * *

Elijah came to her cabin to check out if she's well.

He explained her the whole mess in France. She never liked the way he was explaing her all the political matters; he remind her of their father in those moments.

- But where are we sailing now?- she asked as he was ready to leave her.

- West, again.

- You mean – home?

- No, not that far.

And he left. Rebekah sat down at the edge of her bed and sighed.

- What have you expected?- she heard Nik's voice which caused chills on her neck.

- I expected nothing, why are you asking?

The cabin seemed so small with him in it. Just like his presence was sucking all of the light from that narrow space.

- You're lying Rebekah.

- All I think about is that... we're not meant to be happy.

- We're meant to be dead, my sweet starling.- he replied and walked up to her.

It was poetic exhaustion in his tone, nearly as soft as his hand on her cheek.

Rebekah was looking right back at him.

Klaus grinned to himself.

- Why aren't we?  
- Because we meant to be **together.** That destination is far stronger than **death.**

His fingers stopped their short journey through her cheek, just to raise her chin.

Rebekah knew her brother for nearly eight hundred years, but in that moment she felt like their souls were created a - _long, long before their birth_- when there was no planets, no starlings and cages, only the space, the eternal darkness and...**the ocean.**

Klaus lips found hers.

He joyned their souls into one with a slow kiss, but soon his patience was replaced by hasty passion and voracity.

Rebekah started to remove his shirt. The passion was radiating out of her and there wasn't enough water in the ocean to quench it, not when he was so close, not when his lips were exploring hers so obstinately.

" _I need that, this is all I need... this is what I want more than __**home**__!_"

Rebekah felt his hands grabbing her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

They continued the dance of tongues and hands, the struggle with her dresses and his doublet, and they haven't stopped even when he pushed her on the bed.

She bit his bottom lip, he used the hybrid claws to release her breasts from the tight, black corset.

He slid his fingers into her womanhood to check if she's ready, and she was- she was wet and she groaned into his ear for _**more.**_

_**One kiss**_, **one again** as he freed his cock from his pants. Those kisses were as full of wickedness as almost every action they did against each other.

Rebekah felt how Klaus rage filled her, as so as his flesh...

She was angry that they have two separate bodies, that the **soul**

they share can't be truly united and this way is the only way close enough

to that true union of one spirit that has been split in half.

She wanted to scream as he thrust...

His hand on her mouth.

_Silence._

Rebekah heard slow steps on the deck of the ship, above her head.

" _Elijah. Elijah is still here."_

Klaus left her, he left her **body** warm and unmet and started to dress up. Before he left her cabin he begged her forgiveness.

* * *

Next day Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus were eating the breakfest together. They still had some supply of fresh blood. They kept laughing and joking and when Elijah left to instruct the ship's captain that Rebekah wants to visit Mystic Falls again, Klaus grabbed her hand.

- What happened last night... - he said. - can never happen again.

Rebekah walked out of the cabin, to enjoy the sun, which will leave no sunburn, to sing with a wind which won't fill her lungs.

They were on the way to home again.

**Her home. **


End file.
